(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelving systems, and more particularly to an improved brace and post connection in a shelving assembly.
(2) Background Information
Prior art construction of shelving systems in warehouses and commercial establishments typically utilize nut and bolt fasteners to interconnect all of the components of the system. While such shelving systems were sufficient for their purpose, they required substantial time and effort to construct.
In an attempt to improve on prior art shelving construction, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,221 to Benayon discloses a shelving construction which requires no tools or fasteners, to thereby reduce the time for assembly. While the Benayon patent is clearly an improvement over the prior art, there is still a need for improved ease and speed of the assembly, and a reduced cost to manufacture the various brace and post components.